Days Go By
by Yinyang13x2
Summary: Please comment on this one guys, hopefully i did a lil better here.


Fallout: Days Go By

Prologue.

Heat. If it weren't for the godforsaken heat, I would absolutely love this wasteland. There's more than plenty doctoring opportunities, and the survival is just plain fun for me, but it's so goddamn HOT! I would seriously say no if someone offered a chance to go live somewhere still civilized, still clean and well built. I prefer this type of living to anything the old, normal world had to offer. But, on to my story… I'll tell it as I thought it as the events happened, so it will be in present tense. If it confuses you, then learn to think.

Another hot day in the wasteland, wandering past Old Olney, hearing the scrabble and roar of the Deathclaws duking it out within the boundaries of the city, and I laughed at the thought of having one of them as a pet as I went by. I was exploring a bit before I went on my way back to my home, a place I rent out for 100 caps a month—Yes, only 100—from Alistair Tenpenny. I work near there, in Megaton, taking some of the load off of old Doc Church.

It had been awhile since anything interesting had happened in Megaton—I mean the Lone Wanderer lives here, sleeps here occasionally, and deactivated the bomb in the center of Megaton. The problem is the only thing I ever get to do, often anyways, is dose out rad-x to people who get too close to the atomic bomb. It is still irradiated after all, even if it's deep-sixed. The only other things I got to do that were semi-interesting in the past were a few energy burns, or bullet wounds. Ever since the Enclave arrived on scene--started showing up regularly, I mean--however, I have been fixing up BOS knights, and paladins, and maybe the occasional Sentinel. I am considering moving to the Citadel, or Raven Rock, to help the BOS or Enclave more exclusively, considering the fact that with where I am, I am not getting any Enclave business. I told the Doc that I was moving out by the end of the week, and started packing up, fixing up the last customer of the night, a BOS initiate with a broken arm.

"Why? Haven't you been getting paid well?" Asks Doc Church after I tell him I'm leaving.

"I have, but I just need to move on, keep going along my own path."

"… But we need you here."

"To dose rad-x? I think you can handle that, Doc."

"… alright, you can leave. Just promise to come back from time to time to visit and lend a hand."

"I will, you can rely on that one."

So, with that, I left, and didn't look back. My clothes with me, my stolen Pip-boy on my arm, I left. Allow me to explain the pip-boy. I went into Vault-101 right as there was all that confusion when Channa first left it, and took one, the 3000 model, and got out with 2 extras, and fixed the first one up, using parts from the other two. Then I sold them for scrap, and went happily on my way.

I got to my current destination, The Citadel, a little after dark, already looking for a particular Sentinel, one Sarah Lyons. I knew the Lyons Pride could use a medic, and I decided that I would be good for that position, until I decided on a more permanent post. I ran into her—almost literally—in the science lab, talking to Scribe Rothchild.

"Hello Rothchild, Lyons."

"Hello" They both chorus, looking at me.

"Sarah, may I speak to you in private for a moment?

She raises an eyebrow, but nods and walks away from the scribe, and says "What now, Deyoe?"

"Please, call me Neil. And, I am assuming you don't have a field medic in the Lyons Pride. Would I be correct in that assumption?"

"I would prefer to maintain a businesslike manner, Deyoe. And you would be correct, what of it?"

"I was hoping I could take that post. And, it's a shame that we can't at least be casual friends, like you and that Channa woman."

"Channa Lawrey earned my friendship. You, on the other hand, have not, and are incapable of earning it."

"Alright then. And what of me gaining a medical position within your unit?"

"I will allow it, if you can gain the prototype medic power armor."

I sigh, and nod, walking away and out of the citadel, on my way back to Old Olney. I quickly walked along, circumventing any creatures or insane robots I find along the way, and arrive at the door to the sewers where I heard the armor is. After handling anything in my way, I easily find it, and put it on over my handcrafted stuff, and fiddle with the arm so I can still see my pip-boy. I head back and show off my armor to Lyons and she nods approvingly, quite surprised since I assume she considered that an insurmountable task, and shows me to a bunk where I can put my stuff, and a charging rack near it, where I can hang my armor. I do so, crawl under the blankets, and sleep.

Once I woke up in the morning, I sigh and clamber out of bed, putting on my medic armor, and I stretch and yawn, heading out to the firing range to get some practice before the Pride headed out for the day.

After arriving back from helping trade caravans, and holding down the mutant population, I quit the pride, having realized that the BoS work just wasn't for me. I mean, it's fun and all, but it's just not my style of work. I guess I may be able to do the most good here, but… I don't know I just don't like it.

So, I leave, headed to Rivet City, hoping to find something interesting there… I had no idea, at the time, the trouble that one decision would get me in…


End file.
